Different plow bodies have been developed for different soil types and particular average tractor speeds, the differences in the plow bodies generally consisting of different ways of mounting the moldboard.
For sandy soils, cylindrical moldboards are used whereas for heavier clay soils, helical moldboards have been developed. Thus, if a farm has more than one soil type, the farmer is forced to buy more than one plow system if he is to work the soil to the best effect.